Starting Again
by Brookii
Summary: This is a fictional story of what happened to the Mallrats after they leave the mall to start a new life at the end of series five.


Scene 1 [The Mallrats are all on the boat, the boat roaring far past the city, along the coast of New Zealand, when they come across the zoo, where Alice and KC were.]

Alice: Don't leave without me!  
KC: And me!  
Alice: [in a pretend disappointed voice] Yeah, and KC.  
Amber: KC, Alice!  
Ellie: Oh my God, Alice!  
Alice: Hey stranger!  
Amber: [turns around to the boat driver, who is ignorant to their re-union, hoping to get away as quickly as possible] Hey, can you make a stop here?  
[As the boat pulls up, KC and Alice climb on. The Mallrats continue their voage, only to hear the loud band of an explosion, which makes them all cover their ears.]  
Alice: Oh, but your gonna have a few more stops.  
Amber: [frowns] Why?  
Alice: For the love of your life and possibly a few ex-Mallrats of course!  
Jay: [rolls his eyes at the comment on Bray]  
Amber: You know where they are?  
Jay: [getting kind of excited] What about Ved; is he alive?  
Alice: I don't-  
Ellie: Who else? Cloe, Patsy, Dee-  
Alice: I don't know, KC told me he saw Bray at one of the work camps he was in. There's only one way to find out.

FLASHBACK  
Bray: The keys to my heart…

Scene 2 [Slade and Ebony are on the boat sitting at a dining table that is stuck down permanently. They are having what seems to be a very serious conversation]

Ebony: Slade, how could this happen? I hope you know what you've done!  
Slade: Chill out! I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean for any of this to happen!  
Ebony: Yeah well it has happened, hasn't it?  
Slade: Ebony, it isn't my fault!  
Ebony: Slade, you know perfectly well its your fault.  
Slade: [looks as if someone has slapped him] Oh no.  
Ebony: [frustrated and annoyed] What?  
Slade: How's Ruby gonna feel about this?  
Ebony: Ruby? RUBY? I'm pregnant and all you can think about it RUBY?

Scene 3 [Lottie is sitting on one of the park benches outside, pulling apart a flower, picking off petals one at a time, mumbling: She hates me, She hates me not. Sammy walks in, disrupting her depressing activity.]

Sammy: H-Hey Lottie.  
Lottie: Oh go away!

Sammy: What did I do?  
Lottie: Nothing, I'm just mad at Ruby.  
Sammy: Ruby?  
Lottie: Yes, Ruby! She's ben all moody ever since she found out she wasn't pregnant.  
Sammy: But I thought she was.  
Lottie: Ugh! You don't listen to me, do you? I've only told you like, a zillion times!

Scene 4 [Alice, Ellie and Amber are sitting on a lounge on the boat, drilled to the floor]

Ellie: Oh, Alice, I've missed you so much. [Ellie gives her big sister a tight hug]

Alice: Aww, shucks!  
Amber: So Alice, tell us, where are Bray and all others?

Alice: Well, KC said he saw Bray at Downy Island.

Ellie: [glances down at her map] But thats miles away!

Amber: So your complaining?

Ellie: No, of course I'm not! So, did KC see anyone else there?

Alice: No, but the place is huge.

Amber: [looks down at Ellie's map] Alice's right, for all we know, half the city is there and there is still room for the whole of Asia.

Alice: So lets go.

Scene 5 [Ruby is on the boat deck, holding on the rail, looking at the clear waves. RAM sees his miserable friend and decides to try his best to comfort her]

RAM: Oi Ruby!

Ruby: [snarls] What?

RAM: [looking offended yet kind of angry, as all he was doing was trying to help] Hey, what crawled up your bum and died?

Ruby: Oh shut up, _RAM_. Or whatever you want to call yourself. Some stupid Techno name? Well, your not in Computerworld anymore, so snap out of it!

[Ruby storms off, and the camera shows RAM looking dazed and confused and then crosses back over to Ruby, who is stomping over to another room for some peace and quiet. However, she walks into the same room as Eobony, who is lying on the floor, reading a very thick book with glossy pages and colourful print]

Ruby: What are you doing?

Ebony: [looks tense, which is extremely unusual for Ebony, especially when facing Ruby] Uhh... nothing. Just doing some... light reading

Ruby: [grabs the book and reads the cover.] Aunty Belle's Big Book of Baby Names? Now just how much _do_ you want to mock me, Ebony? [yets again Ruby marches off angrily]

Scene 6 [At first, the camera shows an out-view of the boat arriving at an island, then slowly, all the Mallrats come out]

Amber: [doubtfully] This is it?  
KC: Yep. But it looks so bare without the Techno Guards.

[Then eventually, voices can be heard from a distance.]

Bray's voice: Help us Patsy. Even Cloe is, and she s houldnt be.

Patsy's voice: God, Bray, I'm trying!

[The Mallrats follow the voices, and then soon we can see some old, beloved Mallrats: Bray, Patsy, Cloe and even ex-Techno, Ved. They are digging a hole, whilst the dead body a pale red-head, who seems to be Andy, is lying beside them.]

Cloe: My arms are sore.  
Ved: Clo, you've been doing this for 10 minutes and-

Patsy: I can't go on!

Ved: [looks at Bray] See my point?

Bray: [laughs at Ved] Girls, just dig.

Amber: BRAY!

Jay: [watches jealously as the two hug]

Salene: [shares a cuddle with Cloe and Patsy]

Jay: [avoids his envy by giving his brother Ved a quick hug]

Amber: [firstly looks at Patsy, who is older and taller and has changed a great deal, then her eyes swivel over to an older Cloe, who has a pregnant tummy] Oh no, Cloe.

Cloe: [smiles smugly] This time, it's different.

Ved: Savanna for a girl...

Cloe: And Joshua for a boy.

Salene: So, Cloe, how long have you been pregnant for-

Bray: Before we launch into a mothers meeting, you guys have some explaining. Whats with the random boat appearance?

Amber: It's actually a really long story. I'll tell you when we get on the boat, okay?

Scene 7

Amber: I saw Andy's body, he died?

Bray: And Dee and Tally and Patch.

Cloe: Oh Ved, we're going home, at last.

Amber: [smiling] Not quite.

Cloe: What? Why?

[Amber explains the boat to the rest of her Mallrat friends]

Scene 8 [Amber is washing up some plates after the mallrats ate their baked beans for dinner]

Jay: Amber?

Amber: Oh... its you Jay...

Jay: Amber, are we still an item?  
Amber: I don't know, Jay. Bray changes everything.  
Jay: [nods] thats exactly what I thought. I'm just glad we discussed it.

Amber: I know how you feel. Thats exactly the way I felt-

Jay: Actually, I have to go. I need to catch up with Ved and things.

Scene 9 [All the girls are lying on about three beds. The girls are Salene, Cloe, Patsy, May, Trudy, Ruby, Lottie, Amber, and some of the boys are also keeping the girls 'company': Bray and Ved. Cloe is sitting on Veds lap and Bray has his arms around Amber.]

Salene: So how long till the babys due.  
Cloe: Around... [looks at Ved quizically]

Ved: 6, 7 months?

Cloe: 6.

May: Wow.

Trudy: [laughing] Join the Mums Club.

Ruby: [sarcastically] Yeah, its got a hard-to-get membership.

Lottie: Oh shut up!

Ruby: What did you just say?

Lottie: We're all having a nice time and you have to ruin it with your bad moods!

[Everyone is silent. The camera is now showing a worried Amber, who is having her hand squeezed comfortingly by Bray.]

Ruby: I'm ruining things? Look at those two lovebirds! [looks in Vloe and Ved's direction. Cloe is sitting on Veds lap, who is holding both her hands.]

Lottie: No, your just jealous because Cloe has two things you don't: a guy and a baby.

Ruby: [slaps Lottie, and the twelve year old staggers back and falls to the ground. Lottie looks up fearfully at her angry friend, afraid of what she might do to her next.]

Amber: [gasps in an angry voice] Ruby!

Ruby: [runs off with tears in her eyes, her head confused and full of disgust to herself.]

Scene 10 [two kids are running around a backyard, a toddler and a five or six year old. The toddler is a boy and the older one is a girl]

Toddler: I'm going to get you, Demi!  
Girl (Demi): NO! [squeals as her younger brother chases after her] No, Caleb!

Toddler (Caleb): [giggles] [keeps running] I'm gonna get you!

Demi: Caleb, please!

Scene 11 [Lottie is on the deck, joined quickly by Sammy]

Sammy: Are you alright.

Lottie: [continues to stare out into the ocean]  
Sammy: Lottie?

Lottie: I'm OK. I'd be better if someone wiped Ruby off the planet.

Sammy: I know you don't mean that. Ruby's like a big sister to you.

Lottie: Yeah, well, big sisters don't slap their little sisters, do they?  
Sammy: Lottie, she had every reason to. You were kind of bringing it on, weren't you?

Lottie: I did not-

Sammy: She needs your support Lottie!

Lottie: What about me? I need her support! I'm twelve now, okay? My body's changing, and I need her!

Sammy: [blushes when she says her body is changed]

Lottie: Wat are you so embarrassed about?

Smamy: [continues to blush] Nothing.

Lottie: [rolls her eyes.]

Scene 12

Bray jr.: [gurgles]

Bray: He looks like you, you know.

Amber: Well, he's got your eyes.

Bray: [squints] Hey yeah, he does!

Amber: Say Mummy.

Bray jr: Gaaa...

Bray: Maybe he just wants to say Dad first. Say Daddy!  
Bray jr.: Mmmblegh!

Amber: [laughing] Or maybe not.

Scene 13

Cloe: Hey Ved, I was thinking-

KC: [interrupts] Did it hurt?  
Cloe: Shut up, KC.

Ved: You heard her. Scram.

KC: OK, OK, I'm leaving! [leaves from the room]

Cloe: [cheerily] Three months to go...

Ved: So whats your idea?  
Cloe: [ignores him as a joke] I can't believe its happening!  
Ved: [laughs at her little joke.] Well you better start believing it then. [smiles and strokes his face romantically] [kisses her softly] Do you believe it yet?  
Cloe: Possibly.

Ved: OK, so what was that idea of yours?

Cloe: You will just have to wait and find out.

Ved: A hint?

Cloe: Sorry.

Scene 14 [the younger girl from before is talking to another girl of about fifteen years. The teenager has a splatter of paint of her white t-shirt and Demi has a paintbrush in her hands, dripping with coloured paint]

Demi: But Rachael...

Teenager (Rachael): I don't want to hear it!

Demi: It was an accident!  
Rachael: An accident? This was a new top!

Demi: I'm really sorry!  
Rachael: And so you should be! I had to trade my favourite lipgloss for this shirt!  
Demi: I said I'm sorry!  
Rachael: Thats not good enough, Demi!  
Demi: Its an accidental thing, Rachael!

Rachael: An accident. [takes the white top of, as there is a play-dough purple three quarter shirt underneath] Then fix it. And I don't want the top back until it is perfectly clean and white!

Demi: But-

Rachael: But nothing! [holds out the shirt, and she takes it reluctantly]

Scene 15 [Slade is sitting down, ignoring Ebony.]

Ebony: Slade, listen to me.

Slade: [continues his ignorant attitude]

Ebony: Slade, look, I'm sorry I blamed you. I'm just a little bit confused.

Slade: Confusion? Your blaming this on confusion now?

Ebony: Look, we have to talk.

Slade: Nothing to talk about.

Ebony: Nothing to talk about? I'm having your baby and there's _nothing to talk about?_

Slade: OK, Point taken. Now it ends.  
Ebony: [confused] What ends? The conversation?

Slade: No, Ebony. Our relationship.

Ebony: What?

Slade: It's over, Ebony.

Ebony: Why? Because-

Slade: Becuse I know your just trying to stir up trouble to make Ruby feel bad.

Ebony: Look, I know I've done some sick things in the past, but I'm not about to pull a Ruby on you.

Slade: Oh cut it out Ebony!

Ebony: [looks at him, defeated, as Slade walks off.]

Scene 16 [Caleb and Demi are at a washing machine, with Rachael's shirt in her hand.

Demi: Caleb, help me! How much washing powder do I put in?

Caleb: Well, we really want the stain to disappear, so we put in heaps.

Demi: [looks at him doubtfully] Are your sure?

Caleb: [nods] Yep. [picks up a box of _Pink_ and empties the entire package in the machine]

Demi: OK. [puts the lid down.] Which button.

Caleb: THAT one. [points to fast wash button]

Demi: Alright. [Presses the button down.]

Scene 17a

Boat driver: I think we've got an island.

Alice: Really?

Driver: Mm-hmm. We're just pulling up right now.  
Amber: Bray, I think we'll be alright!  
Cloe: [hugs Ved]  
Patsy: Yess!  
[The mallrats climb off the boat]

Scene 17b

Ashley: Um, hi, who are you?  
Amber: We're the Mallrats; we just recently had to evacuate our city. Where are we?  
Ashley: Welcome to Australia.  
Lottie: Australia? Wow!  
Gel: Where's the Eiffel Tower then?  
KC: That's in Paris, you blonde.

Ashley: [laughs] I might as well give you a tour then, hey?  
Amber: That's really not necessary, we just need a place to stay.  
Demi: [runs up] Mum, the washing machine exploded!  
Amber: [looks shocked that Ashley, who isn't much older than her, could have a kid that's about five years old.]  
Ashley: Demi this is...  
Amber: I'm Amber [points at each Mallrat in turn] This is Lex, Jack, Ellie, Alice, Ruby, RAM, Lottie, Patsy, Cloe, Ved, KC, Slade – Wait, where's Ebony?

Scene 18a

Ebony: [has a pregnancy test kit in her hand that looks like the same one Ruby used in Season Five]

Scene 18b

Amber: [looking around worriedly] She was with us just a second ago…

Scene 18a

Ebony: [pulls out one of the testers]

Scene 18b

Slade: Look, if I know Ebony, she'll be fine. She knows how to look after herself.  
Bray: [to Ashley] I'm sorry, one of our tribe members is missing.  
Ashley: Its fine! Look, I'll organise somewhere for you to stay and you can look for her!

Scene 18a

Ebony: [looks at the test. The icon is blue, symbolising that she is pregnant.

Scene 18b

Amber: I'm going to check the boat.

Scene 19

Ashley: This is the mansion. You guys can stay here.  
Gel: Cool! I've always wanted to live in a mansion. Sammy, what do you think?  
Sammy: [looks confused as to why she is asking him this] Um… it's okay…  
Cloe: So now that we're here I can let you on into my idea.  
Ved: Finally!  
Cloe: OK, so why don't we set up a nursery?  
Ved: For the baby?  
Cloe: No, for the possums outside. Yes, the baby!  
Ved: [sheepishly] Oh, right. It is actually a good idea,  
Cloe: [laughs] Of course it is. I came up with it, didn't I?

Scene 20

Jack: Come on, Ellie, you've got to stop avoiding me.  
Ellie: I haven't been… not intentionally, anyway.  
Jack: So why?  
Ellie: Jack, I just found my sister.  
Jack: OK, OK, I'm sorry.  
Ellie: Look, I promise I'll make it up to you-  
[Patsy walks in the room, KC trailing desperately behind her.]  
KC: Wait up Pats!  
Patsy [ignores KC and keeps walking along.]  
KC: Must be that time of month…  
Patsy: Turns around and slaps him.  
KC: Ow! You know, for a girl you can really hit.  
Patsy: Ugh!  
KC: Pats, can we please talk?  
Patsy: We are!  
KC: I mean, without you slapping me every ten seconds.  
Patsy: Shut up!  
KC: What did I do? [he asks her, but Patsy has already started walking off]

Scene 21 [Cloe is climbing up a ladder in a big empty room. She is holding the edge of the ladder with one hand and in the other is a box of glow-in-the-dark star shaped ceiling stickers.]

Ved: [walks in] Cloe, your pregnant, I should be doing that.  
Cloe: I'm pregnant, not completely useless.  
Ved: I know Cloe but the pregnancy puts you in more danger.  
Cloe: I'll be fine. [continues climbing]  
Ved: [realises he is losing this battle, he gives up] OK, but please be careful.  
Cloe: I will. God, you need to loosen up- [her voice rises as she slips and falls down the ladder.]  
Ved: CLOE!


End file.
